


Your Body is a Canvas

by Rosefellow



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Shower scene but without sex, Tattoos, body art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosefellow/pseuds/Rosefellow
Summary: Dr. Flug didn't have a pleasant past, he was constantly on the run from the law for his crimes against humanity and lethal weapons. His time in jail left it's mark quite literally, and Black Hat finds this out while the doctor is alone in his room.





	Your Body is a Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to make a story based on my headcanon that Dr. Flug's been to jail, so here you guys go!

It was another late night at the Black Hat manor, with the stars shining bright in the sky, and the trees swaying in the light summer breeze; crinkling and shaking with every wisp of air.  
Dr. Flug had turned out all of the lights in his lab aside from his workbench lamp. The exhausted mechanic was sketching out designs for possible weapons to use in the future, although none looked promising. A quick look at his watch confirmed that it wasn't as late as he suspected; only being 12:23 AM.  
He stretched his arms in the air, cracking his back in the process. The doctor had gotten plenty of work done, and he needed sleep if he was going to be successful the next day. Although knowing him, he would lie awake for 3 hours before passing out, but that's become normal. Dr. Flug sighed, and lazily rolled up the blueprints for future Flug to take care of.  
Making his way through the large mansion, he accidentally bumped into walls and door frames as he made it up to his room. At this point, Flug could care less if he woke anyone up. He kicked off his shoes near his bed, and threw off his lab coat and gloves. With smile, Dr. Flug flopped onto his bed. He loved the way his sheets felt, and could sometimes swear they helped him sleep from time to time. Now, all that was left to do was wait for the sweet embrace of sleep.  
  
He waited for 30 minutes.  
...  
  
An hour.  
...  
  
Two hours.   
...  
  
After what seemed like forever, Dr. Flug rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He groaned even louder when the fall woke him up even more. He felt tired and gross, only being able to drift in and out of sleep. Maybe a shower would help him out.   
Peeling off his filthy clothes, he silently reminded himself to do the laundry soon.   
The way the manor was laid out ensured that almost every bedroom had it's own washroom, even if it wasn't as luxurious as others. Good thing it did, or else Flug would have to leave his room. He turned on the shower, leaning his weight against the wall in front of him. At this point it didn't matter if he was clean or not, the doctor only wanted to feel drowsy enough to sleep. The water pelted him slowly, slightly relaxing his impossibly tense muscles. Maybe he could take his time to plan out what to do tomorrow? Making lists was always calming, so he began thinking:  
_Eat breakfast, since I usually forget._  
Remember to clean 5.0.5.  
Try to locate missing tools; check Demencia's room first.  
Do laundry, use the anti-allergen detergent since 5.0.5 got hives from the last brand.   
Go to the store to buy more-  
  
Someone was in his room.  
His heartbeat picked up as he stepped out of the shower. No one would come into his room this late at night, and they would never be this quiet. Maybe if Flug kept the shower on while he investigated he could catch them in the act?   
He dried off quickly and slipped on his paper bag and goggles for safety, then his underwear and pants. Slowly he stepped out and-  
It was Black Hat.   
His boss was rummaging through his drawers grumbling about something. It was only when Dr. Flug coughed when he turned around.  
  
"Flug?! What are you doing up this late?! And turn of the shower if you're not going to use it, you imbecile!" Black hat growled, not even noticing how guilty he looked.  
Dr. Flug could only squeak out a quiet 'yes, sir' as he scrambled to turn off the shower. When he returned, Black Hat was eating a chocolate bar. Damn it, he found his stash.   
"Uhm, s-sir? Why are you in my room?" He quickly covered his torso and arms with a blanket. He really hoped that his boss couldn't see them.  
"I wash planning on infiltrating your stash awhile ago, you  _know_ you can't hide anything from me." Bits of chocolate fell out of his mouth as he spoke.   
"That c-completely makes s-sense sir! You can have it all i-if you'd like! I just need to get to bed-" "Shut up!" Oh no, please tell him that Black Hat didn't notice.  
Squinting, Black Hat pointed the half-eaten chocolate bar at Flug accusingly.  
  
"You're being more of a pathetic doormat than usual, doctor. What has you so eager to get me out of the door?"   
The doctor had to find some sort of clever lie that would be believable, something that would make his boss leave.  
  
"I need to masturbate!" He blurted out. Close enough   
"Nice try Flug, maybe you'll fool me with your horribly made lies one of these days."   
"I-I have a horrible disease?"  
"One more try before I puncture your stomach."  
God damn it, Black Hat wasn't fooling around. Dr. Flug began shaking uncontrollably. No one could find out, let alone _him_. This was horrible. He would have to leave the country, change his name, get plastic surgery-  
  
"Flug you _imbecile_ spit it _out!_ "  
" ** _I'm self conscious about my body!_** " Shit, how loud did he shout that?  
  
Black Hat stared at his employee. Nothing but a thick, blanketed silence filled the room.  
Then, Black Hat started chuckling.   
He laughed harder and harder with every passing moment, and Flug could feel tears prick the corners of his eyes.   
"Wh..What could be so  _horrible_ that you would hide it from, from _me?!_ " He had to gulp air between words, and was clutching his stomach.   
"It doesn't matter, it just makes me self conscious, ok?!" Flug's voice cracked as he spoke, making Black Hat laugh harder.   
His boss stopped laughing for a moment, as a devilish grin spread across his face. as quickly as he could, he went to tear away the blanket from Flug. Reacting as quickly as he could, he grabbed his boss' wrist with all of his strength.   
  
" ** _Don't._** " The doctor may be scared of his boss normally, but he could only be walked all over to a point. And this was taking it too far.   
  
Black Hat was taken aback. Since when would that spineless excuse for a man talk back to _him_? No matter how much it irritated him, he had to give him credit for his bravery. But that also drove his sense of curiosity deeper.   
Yanking his wrist away from Flug, he wondered if bargaining would work on him.  
"Say doctor, if you show me whatever you're hiding, I'll give you a raise!"  
"No can do, sir."  
"The day off?"  
"No, sir."  
"The week off?"  
"Sir, we _both_ know that isn't happening."  
  
Damn, he was more resistant than he originally thought.   
  
Black Hat was getting desperately curious, so he had to be-ugh- _sincere._  
  
"Dear doctor, why won't you show me? Is it something that could hurt you?"  
  
Dr. Flug sighed. He may have to share with Black Hat after all.   
  
"Sir, do you remember when you broke me out of jail?' He quietly spoke.  
"Of course I do! It was pure anarchy, and some of the inmates went off to be some of our most loyal customers!"   
"Well, I-I'm not quite sure if you knew this, but I had been there for quite some time and I-uh-have marks to prove it.  
"Flug, if you dragged this entire encounter out to hide _scars_ I will _gut you_ "  
"I-It's worse than that!"  
The doctor shivered.  
No going back now.   
He puled down the blanket, revealed numerous tattoos covering his chest and arms. On his right arm, was a sleeve of a green checkerboard pattern, which lead to the beautiful tattoo on his chest. A realistically painted eye was placed in the very center, with abstract swirls around it and lines coming out at varying degrees. Finally, on his back was a large grandfather clock with no arrows, covered in cobwebs.   
Black Hat was silent, and his mouth was agape.   
Dr. Flug's confidence wore off, and he began fidgeting with his hands. He went to cover up again, but Black Hat grabbed his arm. He was intensely staring down the tattoos, running his fingers across the green checkered one. Flug finally spoke up to break the awkward silence growing between them.   
  
"S-sir?"   
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Flug, when did you get these?"  
  
The doctor began panicking. He stumbled over his words, trying to apologize, but Black Hat cut him off.  
  
"They look amazing."   
  
Flug calmed down when he noticed how entranced his boss sounded and looked. Did he honestly enjoy his tattoos?   
  
Black Hat kept running his sharp fingers across the lines in the tattoos, following the swerves and circles. The scientist was actually starting to get drowsy from how calming it was. So drowsy, that he slumped over in his bed. So completely calm, that he didn't realize when his eyes shut. So tired, that he didn't notice his sheets being tucked around him.  
So peaceful, that he didn't hear the door softly click shut.   
  
-  
  
   
The next day was strange. Flug woke up in a hurry when he realized his alarm never went off, and that he woke up at 10:00 AM instead. He raced downstairs to get to work, only to shriek loudly to see his boss impatiently waiting for him.   
  
"S-SIR! I'm so sorry, my alarm turned off last night, and I didn't mean to sleep in, but I did, but I can get back to work right away sir! D-Don't you worry!" He was wildly waving his arms as he spoke, trying to appease his boss.   
  
Black hat didn't speak however, not even to degrade the anxious man. He simply nodded, patted his shoulder, and walked off to a deeper part of the manor.  
  
That was confusing to say the least, Black Hat was _never_ that calm. He sincerely hoped that last night wouldn't have an effect. Speaking of which, made him immediately shamed. Black Hat saw his tattoos, his horrible reminder that he could _never_ be normal again. As much as he would have loved to wallow in self hate, he already scheduled to do that at 11:00 PM today. In the meantime, he had to finish the blueprints he started the day before.   
  
Only time would tell what would happen to the poor man next.   
  
 


End file.
